Two Factors
by unfair7
Summary: AU. Reencarnación. Levi esta en busca de su amor del pasado pero como sus recuerdos no son claros, no sabe quien es, ni si existe en el presente, solo sabe que lo amara siempre. Erwin, su mejor amigo, lo invita a su casa, que es donde conoce a Eren, y todo cambia. Riren/Ereri(?) - Eruren.
1. Diffuse

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin, no es mi propiedad, o sino Eren y Levi estarían haciendo yaoi, _realmente,_ y yo estaría matando personajes como desquiciado. Oh, eso ya pasa...

 **Advertencias:** No me hago responsable de que la historia lo aburra | Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Posible OoC | Universo alterno (UA) | Levi x Eren - Erwin x Eren | Lenguaje vulgar | Sexo explicito.

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Levi siempre estuvo plenamente enamorado de Eren. Pero en esta vida, donde todo es pacifico, no lo pudo encontrar. Con ya 30 años él cree que podría ser imposible. Su mejor amigo Erwin, había conocido a Eren trabajando en una cafetería. Encantado por la dulzura que desprendía el joven, se encontró dudoso en decírselo a Levi, y pensándolo bien ¿Para que? El fue quien encontró a Eren, ahora le pertenecía a el. Tiempo después, cuando Erwin invita a Levi a su casa, todo se vuelve aun más difuso.

 _Darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my hear could still fall as hard at 23_

Ed Sheeran - Thinking out loud

 **|| Two Factors - Diffuse I ||**

* * *

Esa noche, inesperadamente Erwin me había invitado a beber algo en un bar cercano del edificio donde trabajábamos, después de pasar todo el día en el, me fue inevitable ambiente era relajado y tranquilo, no me molestaba la música ni el humo de los demás fumadores. Era un sitio en el que podíamos entablar una conversación sin interrupción.

—Así que, ¿Aun no lo encuentras, eh? —Inquirió.

Este era un tema que saltaba usualmente cuando hablábamos, sino era porque lo sacaba yo, salia por el, era inevitable. Para mi disgusto, hoy lo sentía con un gusto amargo. Mi mirada se torno oscura, levemente sombría.

—Entendí, entendí. -Dijo rindiéndose, supongo —Ni siquiera sabes si el existe. —Suponía mal.

—El existía. -Erwin me reto con la mirada, como si quisiera llevarme la contraria con esto—Aveces... el aparece en mis sueños. —Levante mi baso y le di un sorbo. Me sentía devastado e impotente.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —Dijo Erwin sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

—Vivo al lado, no digas idioteces. —El sonrió, pero no como usualmente lo hacia, había una cierta burla.

—Tienes razón. —Quise abrir la puerta de mi departamento pero me detuvo.

—Oh, espera! Los papeles. Tienes que firmarlos. —¿Todo por unos malditos papeles? Suspire, estaba cansado, quería darme una ducha y tirarme a dormir.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Si, o mañana te voy a levantar muy temprano para que los firmes.

Escuchamos ruidos que venían de adentro del departamento de Erwin. Oh, el tenia compañía. Estaba por burlarme de él por ser un descuidado, cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella salio un muchacho. Mas alto que yo, pero mas bajo que él, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos dorados y profundos. _Sus ojos_ , me sorprendí de lo doloroso que era mirarlo.

—¡Bienvenido! —Él se abalanzo sobre Erwin, abrazándolo. —Oí su voz y no pude evitar abrir la puerta.

—He vuelto Eren —Erwin lo beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Había algo en esa imagen que me repugnaba. —Ah, él de allí es mi subordinado Levi, saludalo.

-—Buenas noches, Levi. —La forma en la que mi nombre salio de sus labios hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Me sorprendí . Fue inesperado, hasta para mi. No pude evitar que me recordara a _él_.

—¿Eres _tú_ ... Eren? —Me golpee mentalmente, ¿Cuan estúpido sonó eso? Las palabras salieron sin previo aviso, en mi nube, lo dije inconscientemente. La sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de Erwin era traviesa. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Disculpe? —Me pregunto. Su mirada detonaba inocencia, obviamente no entendido lo que le dije y realmente yo tampoco. Entre el cansancio y la confusión solo atine a negar varias veces. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza y note que me empezaba a doler. _Maldita sea_ , solo tenia que firmar los papeles e irme.

—Te confundí ... con alguien mas. —Eren me miro confundido por un rato para luego darse vuelta y dedicarle una sonrisa a Erwin. Solo esa imagen basto para que las nauseas vuelvan.

—Oh, pasa Levi. —Volvío a hablar Erwin, haciendo que la incomodidad se disuelva un tres al fin entramos al apartamento.

El lugar era muy parecido al mio, amplio y espacioso. Los muebles caros, los adornos lujosos, al infeliz le gustaba demostrarse y ser delicado, todo su departamento estaba lleno de eso, ero en cierta forma, era agradable a la vista, sin ser empalagoso. Cuando estuvimos dentro, Erwin se fue a a buscar los papeles en su habitación y Eren se fue a la cocina, que, desde donde estaba yo, se lo veía claramente. Lo note alegre, cantando una canción que no podía escuchar bien, mientras guardaba algunos cubiertos, era una imagen angelical. De pronto se dio vuelta y su mirada se conecto con mía, inocente pero sin miedo. En ella se reflejaban demonios, demonios que parecían estar encerrados, buscando _libertad_. No estaba mal, nada mal. De repente y sin previo aviso, un fuerte dolor azoto contra mi cabeza. Y La imagen de un adolescente de no más de 16 años vino a mi. En ella, él me sonreía y me llamaba de una forma extraña. La calidez que me abrigo después la sentí tan _familiar_ , tan _dolorosa_ y tan _lejana_.

—Levi —Me escuche nombrar. Levante la vista y vi a Eren recargado sobre el sillón a mi costado.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba en las nubes, —Refunfuño —le pregunte si quería un poco de té, lo acabo de preparar.

Quise declinar la oferta. Lo que necesitaba era algo fuerte, quizás una buena copa de vino o un vaso de tequila, muy fuerte. Pero la idea de que el me diera algo se me hacia apetecible, y si, era una mierda sentir eso por la pareja de tu mejor amigo.

—No estaría mal. —Eren se alejo de vuelta a la cocina y lo vi sacar unas tasas del modular. No pude evitar que mis ojos se fijaran en su espalda baja que quedo al descubierto cuando se estiro a buscar una bandeja. Su piel perfectamente bronceada, era todo menos inocente, pensé que contrarrestaba perfectamente con su cara de bebé. En eso, pude divisar a Erwin viniendo con los papeles por el pasillo. Egoístamente desee que el se hubiera tardado mas.

—Aquí están. —Apoyo los documentos en la mesa y se desplomo en el sillón, donde anteriormente Eren había estado. Supuse que Erwin no me iba a dar un lapicero así que busque uno en mi maletín, y como mi mala suerte iba en aumento, no encontré ninguna. Mi mal humor también iba en aumento.

—Toma —Me tendió el lapicero. Chite, pero de todos modos lo acepte.

Mientras los firmaba, Eren se acerco con la bandeja, la cual deposito a un costado mio. Lo sentí mirarme, entre curioso y dubitativo, estando de espalda a Erwin, no creo que el lo haya notado. Estuve concentrado firmando hasta que Erwin tomo a Eren de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, el chico se sonrojo y protesto, pero Erwin solo se reía y lo besaba. Agradecí al cielo que pude terminar de firmarlos rápido. Sentía que si me quedaba en presencia de la escena de mierda que estaban montando, me arrancaría los ojos y desgarraría mi cerebro.

—Termine —Dije y me levante —Me voy. -Estaba ansioso por _huir_ de ahí rapido.

—¿Ya? Pensaba que te quedarías a cenar. Eren prepara una lasaña muy buena.

—Oh, no lo dudo -Lo mire, y supuse que le avergonzaban los alagados ya que se sonrojo muy evidentemente, para mi —Quizás la próxima. —Mentí, antes muerto que cenar con ellos para verlos empalagosos.

Salí de allí lo mas rápido que mi cuerpo cansado me permitía. Llegue a mi apartamento, y si no fuera por mi obsesión por la limpieza me hubiera ido directo a la cama, pero claro, terminaría sin dormir porque me incomodaba estar sucio. Camine al baño mientras iba sacándome la ropa, ya mañana limpiaría. Cuando estuve a punto de prender la ducha, unos asquerosos sonidos lascivos llegaron a mi oídos, gemidos de suplica. _Que maldita mierda_. Supe que esa noche no dormiría a gusto ahí , por lo que decidí, después de ducharme, ir a algún bar y ligarme a alguien. Follaría como un animal en alguna habitación de hotel con algún niño con _cara de bebe_. Mañana era sábado y podría dormir todo el día.

* * *

El primer capitulo, al fin(? Y nada, este fic va a ser medio largo, quizás 15 capítulos o mas, depende de como vaya la historia, espero lo disfruten3 Muy corto, ya se:c pero van a ser mas largos(?


	2. Bad omen

**Antes que todo agradezco a mi linda beta que hizo todo esto menos horrible.**

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin, no es mi propiedad, o sino Mikasa seria hombre.

Advertencias: No me hago responsable de que la historia lo aburra | Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Posible OoC | Universo alterno (UA) | Levi x Eren - Erwin x Eren | Lenguaje vulgar | Sexo explicito.

* * *

 _Only miss the sun when it start so snow,_

 _only know you love her when you let her go._

Passenger - Let her go

 **|| Two Factors - Bad omen II ||**

* * *

Desde que el señor Levi se había ido sentía una incomodidad que me estaba carcomiendo. Traté de ignorarlo pero seguía allí, como una urgencia por ir tras él... y eso no estaba bien. Yo solo debía sentirme así por Erwin.

—¿Que te pareció Levi? —Pegunto de la nada, haciendo que salte en mi lugar, que por cierto todavía era en su regazo

—Me agrada. Él... parece buena persona. —Respondí dudoso. _¡Bueno!_ El se veía muy bueno. Uhg.

—Mmh. —Sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente y mi corazón se agito. Todo signo de incomodidad se había esfumado.

Su respiración chocó contra mi nuca, la besó y mordisqueó como usualmente suele hacer. A el realmente le gustaba mi nuca. Sus manos, que ni lentas ni perezosas, bajaron recorriendo la piel por debajo de mi camiseta logrando que mi piel se erizara ante tu tacto. En mi atrevimiento, meneé la cadera contra su pene que reacciono ante mi roce. Sentí las fuertes manos de Erwin ascender por mi abdomen delicadamente, como si mi cuerpo fuera cristal y el temiera romperlo. Se detuvo en mis tetillas para juguetear con ellas, las pellizco enviando temblores por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba caliente e insatisfecho.

Un gemido se escucho retumbar por las paredes cuando de la nada su mano dio de lleno con mi pene escondido aún en mis pantalones. Me sorprendió, pero no me queje, estaba totalmente ansioso, desesperado y erecto como un roble.

—Mira Eren, mira lo dura que está aquí. —Su voz sonó ronca contra mi oído, llena de deseo.

Mis ojos instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia donde su mano estaba acariciando mi erección. Allí estaba echo un verdadero desastre pegajoso.

Volví a mover las caderas en la necesidad de sentir más placer. Mis gemidos se mezclaron con los gruñidos que Erwin soltaba de vez en cuando. Estaba volviéndome loco.

Más. Quería más.

—Erwin, por favor. —Le rogué con desesperación entre jadeos.

—¿Que quieres?

—Haz... que me venga.

Beso el espacio que había debajo de mi oreja, rozándola, mientras bombeaba con destreza mi erección. Yo no podía hacer más que retorcerme y gemir. El calor aumentaba en la habitación saturando mis sentidos, mientras su pene ya erecto se frotaba contra mi trasero.

—¡Nhg...Ah..! —Gemí mientras mis caderas se movían involuntariamente contra su mano.

La forma en la que mis sentidos se volvieron un desastre me dijo que ya estaba por llevar, solo un poco más y lo haría, derramaría toda mi esencia su mano, ensuciaría mi pecho y caería sobre mis muslos.

Pero todo se quedo ahí, en el simple deseo de quererlo. El endemoniado celular de Erwin sonó en plena faena, interrumpiendo, y el nunca lo deja sonar, siempre lo atiende, a consecuencia de esto me tuve que levantar como pude mientras el iba a buscarlo, encontrándolo en el estante que estaba situado enfrente mio.

Estaba totalmente frustrado sexualmente y no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Me levante y me quite los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior mientras veía a Erwin hablar de espaldas a mi. Volví a recostar en el sofá, esta vez con la piernas separadas de modo que se podía ver todo. Allí, instantáneamente, empece a masturbarme mientras pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca sin que pudiera hacer nada, el lugar que se encontraba mas abajo pedía atención. Lleve mi mano a mi boca y chupe mis dedos, llenándolos de saliva para luego llevarlos ahí donde mi cuerpo imploraba ser llenado.

No me di cuenta de que Erwin se estaba fijando en mi hasta que abrí los ojos. Y eso fue suficiente para que bombeara mi mano con desespero, llevándome a mi tan añorado clímax.

Vi a Erwin dejar su celular en la mesa y acercarse a mi con una mirada cargada de lujuria. Sonreí.

—Te haz portado muy mal mientras hablaba. —Apoyo sus manos en los reposa brazos alrededor mio sin tocarme, solo mirándome desde arriba.

Siguiendo el juego, lo rodee con mis brazos por el cuello. —Entonces castígame.

Y así, me levanto entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y fuimos acabar lo que empezamos en nuestra habitación.

—

Aunque el sol estaba radiante reluciendo en el cielo, yo solo quería enterrarme varios metros bajo la tierra. ¿Donde se encontraba mi eficiente cerebro anoche para que vaya, me emborrache y termine teniendo sexo hasta la madrugada, cuando ese día estaba echo mierda? Oh, ya recuerdo. Erwin y el mocoso haciendo obscenidades, vaya mierda.

Ahora estaba echo mierda, arrastrándome a la cafetería mas cercana para encontrarme con Hanji, cosa que no hubiera echo en mi estado si ella no hubiera sonado tan desesperada al teléfono. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, esa mierda de cuatro ojos era mi mejor amiga, y aunque aveces quiero tirarla lejos, se que, por desgracia, nadie podría aguantarme como ella.

Encontré un lugar decente y agradecí el no tener que caminar más. Cuando entre todo estaba limpio y pulcro, adornado con muebles antiguos en tonos cafés. Allí se encontraban pocas personas, era de esperarse un día sábado a la ocho de la mañana. Me fui a sentar y agende mentalmente el lugar, era agradable y a mi gusto, quizás pasaría por ahí más veces.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Hanji avisándole donde estaba, conociéndola no tardaría mas de veinte minutos en llegar.

Volví a pasar mi vista por el sitio esperando a que me atiendan, e inesperadamente me topo con algo que ni en mis sueños mas podridos hubiera aparecido. Eren. Si, el mocoso con cara de bebe noviecito de Erwin trabajaba ahí y no es por armar bullicio, pero quería huir y la simple razón de que aquel niño me haga querer huir, a mi, era suficiente para que mi conciencia me advirtiera mantenerme alejado. Pero por más que aclame y proclame eso, muy dentro o quizás no tanto, sabia que no lo haría. Todo lo contrario, solo hacia que quisiera ir tras el.

Una chica que parecía no tener mas de 25 años le señalo hacia donde yo estaba con la cabeza y el se dio vuelta. En su cara estaba el más esplendido reflejo de la sorpresa marcado, y no era para menos, supongo que encontrarte a tu vecino-amigo de tu novio no estaba en sus planes un sábado tan temprano.

Se acerco dubitativo mientras de un bolsillo sacado lo que parecía ser una libreta. Lo vi suspirar hondo. Oh si, solía causar ese efecto.

—Buenos días, voy a tomar su pedido. —No levanto sus ojos de la libreta y pude notar un resquicio de nerviosismo en su voz.

Espere en silencio a que me mirara y así lo hizo, mandándome un mirada tímida y de alguna manera enojada. Sonreí internamente.

—¿Que me recomiendas? —A decir verdad, nunca pedía la opinión de nadie al ordenar, pero sentí una inusual necesidad por escucharlo hablar. Oh Levi, cada vez te hundes más.

Se quedo mirándome como ido en sus pensamientos, no, más bien, él estaba examinándome.

—Té. —Respondió seco.

—Eres distinto a como te recuerdo. Anoche parecías una flor, ¿O solo actúas así cuando esta Erwin alrededor?

Su cara se tiño de distintos colores. Rojo de ira era el mas se acentuaba.

—¡No es así! —Dijo exaltándose— ¡Es usted.. y todo...! —Y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, reacciono incorporándose— Le pediré a alguien mas que lo atienda. —Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, lo tenía tomado del brazo. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral y muy dentro mio, sentí que aquello ya lo viví. Eren lo sintió y se separo dándose la vuelta hacia mi, cuando lo vi tenia la boca entre abierta y su cara detonaba sorpresa. Entonces el silencio reino entre nosotros.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a enrojecer.

En ese instante, lo ultimo que lo vi hacer fue desaparecer detrás del mostrador.

—

Y sin falta, 15 minutos después llego Hanji, cuando mi paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse.

—¡LEVIIIIII! ¡QUERIDOOOOOOO! —Entro gritando como una loca a la que la vida se le iba en ello. En ese momento desee no haber atendido su llamada.

—Cállate, maldita sea.

—Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche, ¿Que sucedió? ¿Al fin te hicieron morder la almohada? —Chillo en lo que se sacaba el saco y se sentaba.

—¿Que quieres? Como no hables rápido te juro que me largo ahora.

—Okey —Su cara cambio de manera drástica.— Sabes que no soy de pedir favores, pero te necesito.

—Lo entiendo, pero como sea una de tus porquerías sin sentido te haré comer mierda.

Ella junto sus manos y agacho la cabeza. Intuí que lo que venia después no podía ser bueno —¡Por favor, modela para mi! —Y acerté.

Me le quede mirando de brazos cruzados esperando que sea una broma. Debe ser una maldita broma.

—No.

—¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! Si quieres, te regalo ese lindo trapeador giratorio que viste en esa tienda y no quieres comprar porque dizque se arruinaría tu imagen de macho con pelo en pecho.

—Eso es chantaje, —Corrí la cara— y no es así. Ademas, la única razón por la que vine es porque pensé que estabas agonizando yendo directo a la muerte y tendría que venir a reconocer el cadáver, no para esta mierda.

—Vamos mi querido Levicito, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir allí, y te sacaremos algunas fotos que irán a parar a alguna revista gay que nadie que tu conozcas comprara posiblemente y luego se perderá en el tiempo. Es muy simple, ¿no?

—¿No se lo puedes pedir a alguien mas, como, no se, un modelo?

—¡Es que ninguno me gusta! —Chillo haciendo un berrinche— ¡Y tu, aunque tu estatura no te hace justicia, eres perfecto!

—Oh, agradezco tu cumplido, —ironicé— pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Limpiare todo tu apartamento por una semana. —Oh, eso era caer muy bajo, hasta para ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo que me estaba ofreciendo no era tan malo. El trapeador de mis sueños seria mio y la tendría baldeando mi piso por una semana, y todo por unas mugrosas fotos.

—Bien. —Dije al fin.

—¿Mmmh? —Ladeo la cabeza.

—Que acepto, cuatro ojos. —Oh, sabia que me arrepentiría.

—Eh, ¿Que? ¿Enserio? ¡Ah Dios, Levi, te amo! —Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tenia besando mi cara.

—Que puto asco Hanji. —Aparte su cara con mi mano pero sus brazos seguían alrededor mio, ¡Y quien sabe sabe donde Hanji ponía sus brazos! Cuando al fin se soltó, suspire.

—Por cierto, enanín. El chico, el castaño que te esta devorando con los ojos desde que llegue, ¿Lo conoces?

No tuve que voltear para saber de quien se trataba. Pero de todas formas lo hice.

Cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía, él la corrió.

—Mh, es el novio de Erwin, lo conocí anoche.

—¿Erwin tiene novio? Y él no te deja de mirar. Que frustrante. ¿De donde _sacan_ a alguien tan lindo?

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo con interés, pero por la forma en la que sus ojos cobraban ese brillo peculiar, supe que no era sexual.

Oh maldita sea, ya conocía esa sonrisa. La perra tramaba algo.

* * *

Y después de siglos, sigo este fic(? -se lanza por el drenaje-

No esperen mucho de mi incompetente escritura, solo disfruten(?, y nada, los reviews son gracias *corazon gay*


End file.
